One Beautiful Secret
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: Abby left county and had a little girl. Luby and Carby, things took a change and now Abby's in the ICU. Chapter 8: Child's Play, Gracie talks with Luka, The aftermath of Carter and Abby's kiss, And Luka and Abby Talk, Things are fast but are they really?
1. Shocking Question's and Answers

One Beautiful Secret  
  
PG-1  
  
Disclaimer: Ok you know the drill, I own nothing and nobody except Gracie.  
  
Description: Abby has a four-year-old child who needs her father but will Abby ever tell him he had a daughter?  
  
A/N Ok I know I probably shouldn't have started another story right now but I've wanted to write an ER fic for a while now. Just please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1 Shocking Question's and Answers  
  
Abby watched the four-year-old child in front of her. She loved the little one. She was the only family she had left. Her mother had died four years ago right before the child was born. Her brother had died the same time.  
  
They had been in a terrible car accident and had died almost instantly. Abby felt really bad about it but at the same time knew that the little girl in front of her made her happy.  
  
The little girl turned to face her and smiled.  
  
"Mommy can we eat dinner now?" The little girl asked smiling.  
  
"Sure come on Gracie let's go get dinner ready then we can eat." I tell her following her to the kitchen.  
  
"What are we going to make?" Gracie asked pulling a chair up to the counter.  
  
"How about Mac and cheese with hotdogs?" I ask her already pulling a package of turkey hotdogs out of the fridge.  
  
"Yeah!" She screamed delighted and went over to the cabinets that were as tall as she was.  
  
She pulled out a pack of the pasta and cheese and put it back on the counter. I went over and got a pot out and filled it with water then turned it on to heat up. I put a little oil and salt into the heating water.  
  
We wait a few minutes then I put a couple of hotdogs in to heat up in the microwave and drained the pasta. Gracie helped me stir in the cheese then I put the macaroni and cheese and hotdogs on the table then we sat down.  
  
After saying our prayers I put two hotdogs on her plate and put two scoops of macaroni on as well.  
  
"Mommy were do babies come from?" Gracie suddenly asked me and I must have looked pale because I was shocked.  
  
"Um don't you think you're a little to young to know?" I ask her trying to get out of it but she shakes her head and I sigh, I might as well tell her now but first find out.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I ask her curiously.  
  
"Just do." The ever so innocent four-year-old replies.  
  
"Ok well it starts when two people are really in love." I start but get cut off.  
  
"Like you and daddy were?" She kinda asks/tells me.  
  
"Yes like me and you father were." I tell her trying not to think about him.  
  
"Well when two people are in love they." I stop unsure of how to say it.  
  
"They play together?" Gracie asks wide-eyed.  
  
I smirk. "Yeah kinda only its called sex." I tell her the name of what hopefully she won't repeat. I don't know if I should be telling her this.  
  
"Sex?" She asks me and I smile at her.  
  
"You know boys have different parts than you right?" I ask her to see if she remembers.  
  
"Yes the boys in my preschool call them lots of things like hotdogs." Gracie starts.  
  
"Well the boys and the girls." I continue not hearing her.  
  
"Sticks." Gracie continues talking.  
  
"They have sex." I say and I don't know if she's listening.  
  
"Sausage's." Gracie continues on counting off on her fingers.  
  
"And sometimes the mommy gets pregnant."  
  
"And lots more things." Gracie finishes smiling proudly to herself.  
  
"And that's how I had you." I finish and look at her smiling face. I guess maybe she was listening but what was she saying about sticks?  
  
When we were both don't eating I was glad our conversation about sex didn't go any further. I put her to bed and then climbed into my own and wondered what her father was doing.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Luka had just gotten of the phone to County. They needed him to come into work, it was an emergency and Carter couldn't be reached.  
  
Just then he wondered how Abby was doing. It had been over four years since she left. She had just left.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Carter rolled over on his bed wishing for the millionth time Abby didn't leave. He missed her a lot. He hadn't seen her since before he went to the Congo. When he returned she was gone. Nobody had known where she went.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Ok please review. Tell me what you think and I'll try and make the next chapter longer. So who do you think is Gracie's father? 


	2. Bad Jobs And New Jobs

One Beautiful Secret  
  
Chapter 2 Bad Jobs and New Jobs  
  
I rolled over into something soft and hard. I open my eyes and realize Gracie must have had a nightmare and came in to sleep with me. I push my covers off me and get out of bed my feet hitting the cold wood floor beneath them.  
  
I slowly walked out of my room and into the kitchen to start the coffee. I sat down at the table to wait for it to be done.  
  
I closed me eyes trying hard not to fall asleep, Gracie would be up soon and I needed to tell her something important today. When I hear a beep I get up and pour myself a cup of coffee.  
  
I sit back down and pick up yesterday's paper and start reading. A few minutes later my cell phone rang. Hurriedly, so I wouldn't wake Gracie up, I ran over to me cell phone, which was in the living room.  
  
"Hello?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Hey Abby, I just thought you needed to know something before you came into work." Alex, one of my friends at work said.  
  
"What is it Alex?" I ask tiredly.  
  
"You've been fired. Just don't come in today ok and they said that there's a position open at a hospital in Chicago that's open if you want it. That's all they said." Alex told me and before I could say goodbye he hung up.  
  
"Great." I thought.  
  
"I don't want to move back there." I say to myself.  
  
"But there's no choice we need the money." I keep talking to myself and start having idea's run through my head about where we would stay.  
  
I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Gracie tugging on my shirt rim.  
  
"Mommy I'm hungry."  
  
I look down at her. She really has her daddy's features. What about him. Just great if I move back there he'll probably find me.  
  
Without thinking twice I'm headed back towards the kitchen pouring a bowl or cereal and milk into a bowl for Gracie while I think.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing baby just eat." I tell her smiling and faking it.  
  
I know the position will be were I worked before, it would fit perfectly with my luck.  
  
"Do you have to work today?" Gracie asked me filling her mouth with cereal.  
  
"No." I tell her.  
  
"How do you feel about moving sweetie? Would you like it if we moved to someplace bigger and mommy has a new job?" I ask her going to sit by her at the table filling my own bowl with cereal.  
  
"Yeah!" She told me happily.  
  
"Ok." I say knowing we have no other choice but to move so we will.  
  
-___________________-  
  
I pick up Gracie and put her on the couch.  
  
"Your not supposed to sit right in front of the TV." I tell her as an explanation.  
  
"But mommy!" She whines and jumps off the couch.  
  
"No." I say flatly in my motherly voice, which she knows not to argue with.  
  
She pouts and sits back on the couch.  
  
"Mommy when are we moving to the big and cold city?" Gracie asked forgetting all about pouting and the TV.  
  
"Tomorrow." I tell her which is true.  
  
I had called Susan earlier and asked her if we could stay with her. She of course said yes and she couldn't wait to meet Gracie. I also asked her not to mention it to anybody there, I didn't want them to know I was moving back just yet.  
  
"Why don't you go and start putting some of your toys in the boxes that are in your room?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
***********************************************  
  
(Later That Night)  
  
"Gracie!" I yell from my bedroom.  
  
When I get no reply I start to worry, usually she comes when I call her or at least yells back.  
  
I look in her room and find her asleep on her bed. I smile and go to tuck her in. When I sit down by her, her little eyes flutter open.  
  
"Mommy?" She whispers.  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"I love you." She tells me then closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.  
  
"I love you to baby." I tell my now sleeping daughter while leaving her room to go finish packing what little stuff we have.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N Ok so is this longer than the other chapter? I hope it is. Anyways review and tell me what you think, more of Carter and Luka in the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: Abby and Gracie move, they move in with Susan and Abby gets a new job. 


	3. Not Quite There

One Beautiful Secret  
  
Chapter Summary: I changed what was going to happen in this chapter and it's a surprise! So read!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Abby buckled Gracie in the seatbelt and shut the door. She looked up at their old apartment and was somehow glad to be leaving. She walked around and got in the drivers seat and turned to check on Gracie.  
  
"You ok sweetie?" She asked her. The rest of the car was filled with their stuff; the other things they owned would be sold with the apartment.  
  
"Yeah mommy. How long until we get there?" Gracie asked tiredly. It was only eight in the morning. Sometimes she slept late and other times she got up early.  
  
"In a few hours." Abby told her sleepy child.  
  
It would probably take three to four hours to get there. Susan had told her she had to be at work early and would leave a key under the mat for her.  
  
As soon as Abby pulled out of the apartment complex Gracie was asleep.  
  
After two hours on the road Gracie had woken up and was hungry so they stopped at McDonalds.  
  
"What do you want sweetie?" Abby asked her waiting for the car in front of her to move ahead. They were going through the drive through.  
  
"Happy meal, chicken nuggets with a coke." Gracie told her. They had been to McDonalds a lot and Gracie told her the same thing every time.  
  
"Ok." Abby said and the car in front of them moved and she pulled up and ordered the food.  
  
After another hour driving they finally got close to the city. But it would be another hour before they reached Susan's.  
  
Gracie was getting tired of sitting and wanted to get out and play or do something and Abby was getting tired of the questions she kept asking 'are we there yet?' And 'I wanna get out!'  
  
She decided to turn the radio on and it kept Gracie busy for a few minutes. She was singing along and so was Abby.  
  
They got into the city and she cars kept swerving in front of Abby and almost cutting her off. She hated this city, now she was starting to wonder if it was the right thing to be moving back.  
  
She glanced back at Gracie to make sure she was ok and when she turned around she saw a car pull right out in front of her and she couldn't stop. The next thing she knew everything went back.  
  
____________  
  
"Carter, Luka we got a mother and child coming in. They hit another car in front of them and they said its pretty bad." Susan yelled to them.  
  
Carter went to wait for the ambulance while Luka finished up with a patient.  
  
____________  
  
A/N Ok I know not to long but and evil cliffie. Wait until Susan sees who it is, also what about Luka and Carter? And will Abby and Gracie be ok? 


	4. Once is not enough

One Beautiful Secret  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Susan was waiting for the ambulance's to get there with Carter and Luka on each side of her. There were two nurses out there with two gurneys and soon they heard the sirens get close.  
  
Carter looked like he had somewhere else to be and this wasn't really important and was thinking about asking Susan to take it, little did he know she would.  
  
Luka just stood there thinking of the past few years, what had happened to Abby and why she had left all of a sudden.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when the ambulance backed up in front of them. Carter would take the first one and he would take the second with Luka in the middle for whichever one needed more help.  
  
The back doors on the ambulances opened and everything went by so fast they didn't know what was happening.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Carter sunk to the floor outside the trauma room they had Abby in. As soon as they had recognized her Susan had taken over and wouldn't even let him be in the same room she was in. He couldn't think of anything except he had ended it with her.  
  
All of a sudden he heard the monitors beep as if they had a flat line. He knew she was in bad condition and hoped Susan could get her back. He put his head in his hands when he heard Susan yell 'clear!' and knew they would try hard to bring her back.  
  
He finally got up and decided he couldn't take this anymore. Hopefully Susan would find him when they were done because he couldn't listen to what might happen in there. He decided to go to the lounge and wait. Kerry had told Luka and him they could have the rest of the day off as long as they worked some of the night shift.  
  
Luka was already in there sitting on the couch deep in thought. He wasn't sure what to do. Carter went and sat by him on the couch.  
  
Carter had just remembered that little girl who had come in with Abby in the second ambulance. Luka had helped her and she wasn't in to bad of shape.  
  
"Luka that little girl that came in with Abby, is she ok?" He asked quietly.  
  
It took a minute for Luka to see he was the one being talked to.  
  
"Yeah but she'll have a few bruises, it's a good thing she was in a car seat." Luka told him not really wanting to have to talk about this right now.  
  
"She was with Abby right? As in the same car?" Carter wondered although he already knew that answer.  
  
"Yes Carter." Luka said getting a little agitated.  
  
"I wonder if she's Abby's daughter?" Carter thought out loud again.  
  
"She is." Luka said becoming a little mad for Carter to keep asking questions. Didn't he see that he didn't want to talk right now?  
  
"How do you know?" Carter said getting a little mad himself. How did Luka have all the answers?  
  
"She told me ok?" Luka said burying his face in his hands, much like the way Carter had done earlier.  
  
"I wonder where her father is?" Carter wondered out loud and regretted it the moment he said it because he knew Luka would just get madder at him.  
  
"She doesn't know who her father is." Luka mumbled. Know he really didn't want to discuss this. Had Abby left and gotten herself pregnant?  
  
Carter seemed to finally stop asking questions, probably didn't want to upset Luka anymore. But why was he so mad? He shouldn't be this upset over it. After all its not like she had left HIM. Well true that Carter sent the letter but he still loved her, he still needed to tell her that.  
  
But right now he couldn't get his mind off who that little girl's father was. How old was she? She seemed to be around four or five, but that would mean Abby was pregnant when she left? Possibly even before he had left for the Congo. Surely she couldn't be his though.  
  
Both of the doctors looked up as Susan entered the room covered in blood and and didn't look to happy.  
  
"Good thing you both are here." Susan mumbled trying not to let tears fall down. She tried to get the image of Abby laying on the table in front of her and her trying to bring her back.  
  
"What happened?" Luka asked when Carter didn't speak up. Luka had a feeling that Carter still had feeling for her. Much more than anybody thought.  
  
"Well." She started and saw Carter take a breath in and hold it.  
  
"She's alive." Susan continued and saw Carter let out his air he was holding.  
  
"Where is she?" Carter asked standing up quickly.  
  
"Carter hold on." Susan said trying to get ready to tell them what state she was in.  
  
"She's in a coma and we don't know if she'll wake up." She finished and knew that Carter would break down any minute and cry.  
  
The look on his face said it all. Carter still loved her; he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her, again.  
  
The look on Luka's face was not so easy to read. His expression was blank like he was trying to figure things out. He was stronger than Carter was but he still felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"And right now she's in ICU." She told Carter and in a blink of the eyes Carter raced out to find her.  
  
Susan sighed and went to sit where Carter had been sitting next to Luka.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him slowly.  
  
It was a stupid question of course he wasn't ok. She knew what had happened between them before Abby had left. Also she had a good thought of what made Abby leave.  
  
"No." Luka responded simply.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes neither knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Luka." Susan tried to start another conversation.  
  
Luka sighed knowing she was just telling him a lie.  
  
"No she won't Susan you know that." He told her and a lone tear made its way down his cheek and hung onto his chin.  
  
Susan knew that when Abby woke up she was going to have to have a long talk with her. She had hurt Luka more than she could have ever thought when she left.  
  
"How's Gracie?" She asked remembering that she had been in the accident also.  
  
"How'd you know her name?" Luka wondered, she wasn't the one that had worked on her.  
  
Should she tell him? It might hurt him a lot but she had to.  
  
"Abby was coming back here and she was going to stay with me for a while until she could get an apartment." She told him carefully and slowly.  
  
Luka didn't say anything, he didn't know what to think. She was going to stay with Susan but she hadn't said anything. He just got up and left the room leaving a very tired looking Susan behind him.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N Ok wow it says four pages on word. It was only four pages on my notebook also. I have some of the next chapter written in my notebook I just need to write in on here and get it on. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. I Need You

One Beautiful Secret  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Carter ran as fast as he could to the ICU. He stopped only for a brief amount of time to ask a nurse where Abby's room was, since they had given her a private room.  
  
He walked into the room and spotted a chair against the wall so he drug it over to the side of her bed. She looked like she was sleeping.  
  
Her bangs were stuck to her forehead so he moved them back gently. She looked so helpless. She had at least three monitors hooked up to her but at least she was breathing on her own.  
  
Carter closed his eyes thinking of what to say knowing whatever he said it wouldn't matter because she couldn't hear him.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he looked her up and down, she hadn't broken any bones but had fractured her left leg in two places.  
  
"Abby I'm sorry." He told her trying to be strong about this.  
  
He still loved her.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you but please be ok. You have to be." He pleaded with her, his eyes becoming cloudy with tears forming in them.  
  
I don't need a lot of things  
  
I can get by with nothin'  
  
With all the blessings life can bring  
  
I've always needed something  
  
But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you  
  
You're my only reason, you're my only truth  
  
He took his cell phone off oh his pants and touched her hand gently.  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
(whoa-oh)  
  
Then he brought it to his lips and softly kisses it.  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
to courage again (oh yeah)  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
when the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are  
  
and I can't turn back now  
  
'cause you've brought me too far  
  
He wished for the millionth time that he hadn't left her that he had at least stayed one more night with her.  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through  
  
I need you  
  
(whoa-oh)  
Oh, yes I do, oh  
  
He hoped everything would be ok.  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,  
  
There's a freedom in your arms, yeah, that carries me through  
  
I need you  
Oh, yes I do  
I need you  
  
oh, oh, oh  
I need you, oh-oh  
  
"You have to wake up Abby. If not for anything else but you little girl." He told her softly putting her hand down.  
  
He got up and had a wet face from tears finding their way down his face. He wiped at his eyes and his face trying to dry them but it was no use, they would still be red.  
  
He knew it had been a mistake leaving her again but if he hadn't Luka would have died.  
  
With that done he turned towards the door and left. He left ICU and didn't notice Luka walking into her room when he left.  
  
Luka had asked a nurse where Abby's room was and was almost there when he saw Carter come out teary-eyed. He didn't smile, didn't frown. He really didn't know what to think about all of this. He kept a mask on, one hiding his worries and fears.  
  
He quietly opened the door to her room and walked in shutting it gently behind him. He looked at the form that lay on the bed and walked over next to her.  
  
He sat in the chair Carter had used just a few minutes ago and took Abby's hand in his.  
  
He frowned and looked her over. She would be in pain when she woke up. He had a lot to tell her, but he wanted to tell her when she woke up. But hew figured why not talk to her anyway?  
  
"Abby. I don't know how to say this." He admitted to himself.  
  
"What happened? Why did you just leave? Why did you Abby?" He pleaded for an answer even though he knew he wouldn't get one.  
  
"Why?" He asked letting tears fall freely now.  
  
"Abby you know I would have supported you know matter what it was." He told the unconscious form on the bed.  
  
"You knew that so why did you leave? Was it because Carter was coming back soon and you couldn't face him? You couldn't tell him?" Luka wondered out loud, his cheeks wet and tears falling from his chin.  
  
*****  
  
"Gracie what's your last name?" Susan asked the little girl in front of her. Maybe she would have the answer she needed to confirm her suspicions.  
  
Gracie thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Where's mommy?" She decided to ask the strange lady.  
  
"She's very sick right now. I need you to tell me your last name though so somebody can look after you." Susan told Gracie faking a smile.  
  
"Do you know my mommy?" Gracie asked.  
  
"Yes we used to work together and be very good friends." She told the curious child.  
  
"Now Gracie what is you last name?" Susan asked again.  
  
"Mommy says I have two names." Gracie said happily.  
  
"Ok sweetie what are they?" Susan asked hoping to get somewhere this time.  
  
"One's Wyzenski and I don't remember the other one. Mommy says I shouldn't use that one. She said to use Wyzenski." Gracie told Susan smiling.  
  
Susan sighed, of course she wouldn't remember. Abby probably didn't ever want to remember it after all.  
  
"That's ok, you wanna go to a play room?" Susan asked hoping to get some answers soon.  
  
"What's your name?" Gracie asked hopping off of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
Susan stood up also.  
  
"You can call me Susan or Aunt Susan." She told Gracie smiling.  
  
Gracie reached up and took Susan's hand.  
  
"Ok Aunt Susan can we go to the play room now?" She seemed to like the idea of calling her Aunt Susan.  
  
"Sure." Susan said leading her to the playroom that they had in the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
Carter was going back to get his cell phone he had left in Abby's room. He stopped at the door when he heard somebody in there.  
  
"Abby. I don't know how to say this." He heard Luka say.  
  
Of course he knew that Luka would protect her, he knew very well that they were still very much friends after they had broken up. Now he wondered what had went on after he sent Luka back here and before he came home.  
  
He listened carefully his ear presses hard against the door. He tried not to move, to now let Luka hear any sounds that would sound like somebody was listening to him.  
  
All he heard was Luka asking Abby why, why she had left. Maybe nothing happened.  
  
He heard Luka crying now. Then he heard something else that made him mad.  
  
"You knew that so why did you leave? Was it because Carter was coming back soon and you couldn't face him? You couldn't tell him?" Luka had said.  
  
So maybe something did happen. He was sure whatever it was Abby would have told Susan. He had to find out what it was. Now he just had to find Susan and hopefully he would find his answer.  
  
*****  
  
Susan had just left the playroom when she saw Carter running towards her. "Susan stop!" He yelled.  
  
By now he must have figured something was up and he probably figured that she must know whatever it was.  
  
She started walking faster down the hall but it was no use.  
  
He caught up with her and she turned to face him.  
  
"Tell me what you know." He said lowly and she could tell he was mad.  
  
"About what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"About Luka and Abby. About whatever happened before I came back." He said a little louder.  
  
I sighed there was not getting out of this. I couldn't lie to him could I? But then again it really wasn't my place to tell him. But I had to, to tell him what happened after he had broken up with her, how bad she felt.  
  
"You know what happened don't you. Cause I'm sure Abby would have told you." Carter said his voice growing louder by the second.  
  
I nodded, he caught me and I couldn't lie.  
  
"Then tell me. Please Susan I have a right to know." He pleaded with her.  
  
"You have a right to know?" I laughed at that and he was a little taken back.  
  
"Ya I guess you should know John. You should know how bad you hurt her after you sent her that letter. But John, you do not have a right to know." And with that said she headed towards the lounge with him staring after her. After a minute he followed her lead.  
  
*****  
  
A/N Ok wow this was around six pages! Please tell me what you think. I'm sure you all are probably dying to find out what happened between Luka and Abby. Please review! I'm off to start working on the next chapter now. 


	6. Flashback and Awakenings

One Beautiful Secret  
  
A/N Ok the secret is reveled, or at least some of it! Thanks for the reviews! Also I think I'm going to put a flashback in the beginning of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 Flashback  
  
Abby opened her eyes and studied the place around her. She wasn't at her apartment. Where was she?  
  
She turned over in the bed and then realized where she was.  
  
#####  
  
The day before  
  
No I can't believe what happened. After all of this he dumps me in a letter! I can't believe him! I know our relationship wasn't that good or anything but he could have at least called.  
  
I can't believe him. I know I must have tears in my eyes. I hurts I needed him and he wasn't there. He may have thought I wasn't there for him but I tried to be. I just really wanted this to work out. Now we'll never know what could have happened.  
  
I still find it hard to believe he even left! Luka might not be back and well but still! He could have sent somebody else or anything! Even maybe just stayed one more night.  
  
I throw the letter away and walk back into the ER and everybody's looking at me. I wipe at my eyes they're not red but there cloudy with tears that didn't seem to come out.  
  
I can't stand people staring at me so I decided to go to the lounge. Susan's in there and I sit down not really wanting to discuss this now but I knew she'd want to know what happened.  
  
"What happened Abby?" As if on cue she asks coming to sit by me.  
  
I tell her the whole story.  
  
#####  
  
Later That night  
  
"Abby its good to see you." Luka said as I walked into his room. He was going home tonight.  
  
"You to Luka." I smiled and got one back. I'm glad he's ok.  
  
"So how are you doing?" I ask trying to make small talk.  
  
"Great actually." He said sitting up in bed.  
  
I really needed to be getting home. I didn't really feel like sticking around after the whole ER had learnt what happened.  
  
"How are you?" He asked, great he must know.  
  
"Fine." I lie and he can tell.  
  
"No your not." He says smiling and pats the bed beside him for me to come and sit beside him.  
  
I walk over and sit close beside him.  
  
"Abby really I know you, what's up?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile at his worry.  
  
"You don't know what happened then." I say more to myself than to him.  
  
"No what happened?" He asked curious.  
  
Ok how do I tell my ex boyfriend that my currant, well not anymore boyfriend broke up with me? Even if we're friends still.  
  
"Carter sent me this letter." I then found the floor interesting.  
  
"Yeah he gave it to me to give to you when I left, what did he say?" He wondered and then he must have been able to tell I was hurting. Truth was, I did, and really bad.  
  
I then continued to tell him how he left and what had been going on between us.  
  
"He broke up with me in the letter and everybody found out what happened." I finish my long story and he looks shocked.  
  
"I'm so sorry Abby." He said and I could tell he meant it.  
  
"Its not your fault." I say smiling.  
  
#####  
  
Back To Where We Started  
  
I was at Luka's. Somehow I had ended up here. Oh yeah now I remember, he had asked me to come over and I said sure. Something I regretted later cause I stayed and cooked him dinner and somehow we both ended up in the same bed.  
  
Nothing happened mind you. He was going to sleep on the couch but I told him to stay. That's what happened. Suddenly a wave of feeling hit me and I get all the feelings I had for Luka back.  
  
Like it had never went away. Just staring at him sleeping in front of me. I turn back around and scoot closer to him and it must be a reflex, he puts his arm around me.  
  
I smile loving how it felt to be back in his arms. I missed him a lot. I think about this for a little more time and end up falling asleep.  
  
#####  
  
Present Day  
  
Susan had just gotten done telling Carter just some of the story. The other part, she figured Abby should tell him.  
  
He looked shocked and angry.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him. She had also told him how much Abby told her about her still loving him and wanting to fix things between them.  
  
"No." He said still trying to let it all sink in.  
  
"You shouldn't be." Susan said still a little mad at him.  
  
"I've got to go. Tell Weaver I won't be in for a few days. And if Abby wakes up call me. I need to sort this out." He said getting up and leaving that room for the second or third time today.  
  
#####  
  
Luka had finally stopped crying and was just watching Abby breath.  
  
"Abby you left and do you know? I haven't been with anybody since. I kept hoping you would come back. Abby please wake up, I still love you. Don't leave me. Not again." Luka pleaded again.  
  
He put her hand back by her side but didn't get up.  
  
He watched her face and suddenly he saw one of her eyelids go half way up.  
  
"Abby?" He asked.  
  
"Luka?" She coughed and asked quietly.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. Was she ok? Was she finally back?  
  
"Yeah are you ok Abby? You've been out for a few hours." He told her.  
  
(Abby's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes this time both of them. Luka was sitting beside me asking questions. No! This isn't how this was supposed to go! I didn't even want to see them, not now.  
  
I turn my head the other way not wanting to look at him also closing my eyes hoping when they open again he would leave but no such luck. I open my eyes again and I can just tell he's still in there.  
  
What did he say before? I heard something as I started to wake up and I can't remember what it was.  
  
I feel a tear in my eye and go to wipe it out with my hand but when I move it hurts. It hurts all over. Stupid crash.  
  
"Luka?" I ask not really wanting to talk to him.  
  
"What's wrong Abby?" He asked me, he must have seen the tears in my eyes.  
  
"Where's my daughter? Where's Gracie?!" I yell suddenly remembering her.  
  
"Somebody probably took her to the playroom." He told me.  
  
"Oh." I all I can say. I don't know what to say, what to tell him.  
  
I look back at him and a tear falls. Wow he looks so good.  
  
"Abby we have to talk later." He informs me and takes a tissue and wipes away my tears knowing all to well I can't do it.  
  
"I know." I say looking into his eyes. I can tell he still has feeling for me.  
  
All those feelings I had before, before I left came back. How was I going to tell him? What about Carter? Did he even still work here?  
  
"When will I be able to get out of here?" I ask him softly.  
  
"In a few days." He says, the doctor in him coming out.  
  
I try to smile but it doesn't come out right. I missed him so much and it hurt so bad having to leave him. But we can't go back to the way we were. That could never happen know.  
  
"Abby I missed you." He finally says and I nod and I think that was wrong to do because it hurt.  
  
"I missed you to." More than you could ever imagine. I think and he brushes some of my fallen bangs away from my forehead.  
  
I looked in Luka's eyes again. Everything I did feels wrong, now I know he would have done anything for me.  
  
Just then I hear somebody enter the room but I don't stop looking at Luka. But when I here him say my name I frown and close my eyes. I never wanted this to happen, never wanted to see him again.  
  
#####  
  
Carter walked back up to the ICU to see Abby before he left when he walked in he saw Abby's eyes open and her and Luka staring at each other.  
  
"Abby?"  
  
#####  
  
I open my eyes and look at Luka again and silently plead with him that he'd do something. I couldn't talk to him right now.  
  
Luka nodded and got up.  
  
"Carter, Abby just woke up and doesn't feel like talking right now. You can come back later." I heard Luka say.  
  
"What? Since when did you become her doctor?" I hear Carter argue.  
  
"Carter! Stop thinking about yourself and leave Abby alone right now! She doesn't want to talk to you!" I hear Luka argue back. I'm not sure if this is what I wanted.  
  
"Luka please I have to see her." I hear Carter and it sounds like he's going to break down in tears. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.  
  
"Luka." I say quietly trying not to raise my voice to loud because it it's a little.  
  
He turned back to look at me.  
  
"Let him in but please don't go anywhere." I tell him, I'd feel better if he was in the same room. I don't think I could take it if he started yelling at me when I know I couldn't yell back.  
  
Luka nodded and Carter came to sit by me.  
  
"Abby I'll just be outside." He tells me leaving.  
  
I try to nod but it doesn't work so well.  
  
I turn the other way; if I have to talk to Carter I'm not going to look at him.  
  
#####  
  
A/N Ok next they'll have to talk to each other, and Luka and Abby talk. More of Gracie and Susan finds out Abby's awake. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. The Dance We Do

One Beautiful Secret  
  
A/N I forgot to mention that in chapter 5 the song was from Leann Rimes and I don't own it. Also a little Luby angst. And thanks for reviewing everybody!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I stared intently at the wall. I didn't want to talk to him but I might as well get it over with.  
  
"Abby." He starts to apologize but I don't want any of it.  
  
"Don't say it. Your not sorry John and neither am I." I say bluntly.  
  
I hear him sigh.  
  
"Abby would you just hear me out?" He asks and I might as well. There's nothing else to do right now. I wish Luka were back in here.  
  
"Whatever." I say trying to move my hand to my head. I've got a headache and it started when he walked in. Therefore I blame it on him, simple as that.  
  
"Look I shouldn't have left really I shouldn't have. I missed you so much and couldn't wait to come back and try to make things work between us again. But when I got back." He said.  
  
"I was gone. John please I don't want you to do this!" I try yelling and am thankful it doesn't hurt to bad.  
  
"I'm sorry about the letter Abby. I didn't know it would hurt you so much." He told me quietly.  
  
I didn't want to go there. Why did he have to bring that up? Doesn't he know I hated him for that?  
  
"Leave." I say. I can't talk to him anymore.  
  
"Abby what about." He starts and I figure he's about to ask about Gracie.  
  
"Please just go. If you loved me at all would you please just leave me alone? I can't stand to do this right now." I say near tears.  
  
He didn't say anything, I just hear the chair scrape back and him opening and shutting the door.  
  
As soon as its shut I start t cry. I can't keep the tears from falling. How could all this of happened so fast? Why did this have to happen in the first place?  
  
The tears won't stop no matter what I do. I hear the door open and look to see who's coming in, its Luka.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked me softly wiping the tears from my chin. HE sits down next to me again and I look at him.  
  
"No." I admit.  
  
"What happened?" He asked me worry written all over his face.  
  
"I hate him." I say as an explanation.  
  
Luka looks like he doesn't know what to say and I stop crying and just stare at him. He knows something I don't.  
  
"John he. He really loves me doesn't he?" I ask sudden realization coming over me.  
  
Luka seemed to think about that for a moment and I could see he was debating whether to tell me or not.  
  
"Yes." Was all he said.  
  
I want to say more but I just can't. I look into his eyes, the ones I could be with right now except I got scared and ran.  
  
"I've got to go Abby. I'll come by later so we can talk ok?" He asks me and I can tell he's lying about having to go.  
  
"Yeah." I say and he gets up and leaves.  
  
"I love you to Abby." Luka said under his breath as he left the room.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Susan saw Carter rushing out of the ER. She wondered what had happened so she ran outside to catch him.  
  
"Carter wait!" She yelled and he turned around.  
  
"She's awake." Was all he said then he left.  
  
It took a moment for this to sink in but when it hit Susan ran back inside and headed up to Abby's room.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Gracie was bored and she wanted to see her mommy. The other kids in the playroom didn't want to play with her so she figured she would find her mommy. She snuck past the person who was supposed to be watching her and made it out the door. She watched as all the people went by and saw her Aunt Susan running towards an elevator so she decided to follow her.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Abby had her eyes closed and was just trying to relax when she heard the door open. Her eyes opened and then shut again. Hopefully it wasn't Carter again she couldn't take him begging her to take him back.  
  
"You ok?" Susan asked me coming in I smiled recognizing her voice.  
  
"How do I look?" I say sarcastically and she smiles.  
  
"You don't look so good, did Carter talk to you?" She asked sitting where Carter and Luka had sat.  
  
"Yes." I tell her frowning. And I was trying to get that out of my mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby. I shouldn't have let him come up here." Susan told me and I smiled in response.  
  
We didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"You know and you told him didn't you?" I ask her trying not to be to mad at her.  
  
"Abby I couldn't lie when he asked me. I only told him you and Luka were becoming better friends and went out on a few dates but nothing serious." She told me and I sighed in relief.  
  
"Nice lie." I joked smiling.  
  
"I figured you should be the one to tell him what really happened." She told me smiling back.  
  
"Could you bring Gracie up here?" I asked her really needing to see that she was ok.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." Susan told me walking out of the room.  
  
I can't believe I've been gone for so long. I guess I kinda missed it here. I missed talking to Susan.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Gracie hit the fifth floor button on the elevator and when it opened she saw Aunt Susan staring back at her.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" She asked Gracie.  
  
"I wanted to see mommy is she here?" Gracie asked getting off the elevator and taking Susan's hand.  
  
"Yes come on I'll take you to her." Susan said wondering how she got up here by herself.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Just as soon as the doors closed they opened again. Wouldn't these people ever let me get some rest?"  
  
"Mommy!" Gracie ran up and jumped on my bed and I smiled.  
  
"Hey baby!" I thank Susan and spend some time with my daughter.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Its been a few hours and I can't get to sleep now. Susan had taken Gracie down two hours ago and I hadn't seen Luka yet.  
  
But just then somebody opened my door and I saw him. My stomach tied in a knot and I had butterflies and I think my heart must have skipped a beat.  
  
He came and sat by me smiling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked after we had just watched each other for a minute.  
  
"Better. Luka." I start and he puts his fingers to my lips.  
  
"Abby no please let me start." He asks me and I nod.  
  
"Abby I missed you. I really did. But I need to know why you left. And who Gracie's father is." He told me and I nodded slowly.  
  
"I missed you to. I don't really know why I left except that I was scared. I was so scared Luka." I say trying to keep my eyes from getting cloudy.  
  
"I didn't know what to do. We were together again and I loved it. Being with you I felt safe but when. when I found out I was pregnant I didn't feel safe anymore." I told him closing my eyes.  
  
I felt Luka take my hand in his.  
  
"Abby." He started and I cut him off looking at him giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Let me finish." I said and he nodded.  
  
"I was really scared because Carter was coming back and I was pregnant. I couldn't stand the thought of him knowing or even seeing him again." I said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Is Gracie Carter's girl?" He asked me with sad eyes and I could tell he was hoping she wasn't.  
  
"I can't tell you yet." I told him simply. I had to get out of here first.  
  
"Abby are you feeling what I'm feeling? Do you regret leaving here. leaving me?" He asked seeming to accept my other answer.  
  
"Everyday. Everyday I regret leaving you. I missed you so much it hurts. It burns inside of me knowing what he had and I just left. I so sorry Luka. I'm regret everyday running from this." I admit to him.  
  
"Every morning when I get up I wish you were holding me. Every day when I go to bed I wish you were there to keep me warm." I say, tears falling freely now. I hate crying.  
  
Luka looks like he was about to cry to.  
  
"I'm feeling the same thing you are Luka. Every time I saw you today, when I looked into your eyes I hurt even more. I wished I could take things back and stay here." I finish no longer having control over my emotions.  
  
"Abby I loved you and you left me, you left here." He said sadly and I couldn't say anything, we just sat in silence for a minute until I finally spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Luka." I say meaning it so much.  
  
"I know. What do you expect though? We couldn't go back to the way things were Abby you have a daughter!" Luka seemed to be getting mad and I tried hard to stop the crying but it wouldn't.  
  
"Stop." I say quietly.  
  
"Abby you left me. For four years, you didn't call me or anything! I didn't even know if you were ok or even alive!" He shouted standing up.  
  
"Luka stop please." I pleaded; I couldn't take this right now.  
  
"Why? Abby why? I know you must have been scared but I was there for you! Abby I loved you and would have done anything to protect you!" He kept shouting and I finally stopped crying. I was to mad for that.  
  
"Stop it." I saw warningly.  
  
"Why or you'll run? Why don't you go run to Carter? He still loves you! He's never gotten over you! Why don't you tell him about Gracie huh? Is that why you left because the baby was Carter's?" Luka kept asking and I couldn't help but get angrier.  
  
What did he know? I never told him Gracie was Carter's.  
  
"Stop it Luka you don't know that!" I yell and he stopped by me yelling, a little surprised.  
  
"Then tell me? Why did you leave?" He asked calmly again and I closed my eyes.  
  
I look straight at him and keep an angry look on my face. I couldn't do this anymore I shouldn't be fighting with him. When I didn't respond he left. He left me in this room full of beeping monitors that I hated so much.  
  
I couldn't believe him. One moment we were talking like we used to, then I was crying and he was yelling and then suddenly everything just stopped. I couldn't tell him, it wouldn't come out from my mouth so he left.  
  
"Luka I'm so sorry." I say quietly to myself since he couldn't hear me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning I woke up and looked around, where was I? Oh yeah the hospital. I wonder if Gracie's ok? I think as I look around. Hopefully I'll get something to eat soon. I looked down at the phone by my bed.  
  
I needed to somehow reach Luka and tell him to come back. I couldn't take him being mad at me right now. He may have a right to be mad but I still have to try.  
  
I look up at the door when it opens and frown. I never wanted to talk to him again, ever.  
  
"Abby before you tell me to go away I just have two questions." He told me pleading in the way he said it.  
  
"Go ahead its not like I can get out of here." I say sarcastically.  
  
I watch him as he sits beside me on that ever so famous chair.  
  
"Well tell me, I may have all day but I don't want to spend it with you explaining things to me." I say and he looks a little hurt. Good, he should be.  
  
"Do you still love me? Did you still love me after I left?" He asked bluntly and I smile at him. The way he asked was just so funny.  
  
"The answer to that is one no, I don't think I could ever love you again and two yes, I did believe there might have been a chance for that happen." I tell him turning to my side to get more comfortable.  
  
He looks sad. Not angry or mad, just sad.  
  
"I guess that's fair enough." He tells me and he looks like he's trying to gain the courage to ask me something.  
  
"Spit it out already John!" I yell mockingly and laughing at him. He smiles back.  
  
"Is Gracie mine?" He finally asks me and I stop laughing.  
  
Should I tell him? I didn't tell Luka and I think that was a mistake. I guess he sorta kinda does have a right to know. I smile at him and he looks like he's hoping Gracie is his.  
  
"No she's not John. She's not yours." I finally spit it out. It felt good to say it though.  
  
"But I thought I was the only one you had slept with?" He wondered frowning and I couldn't help but give him a pity smile back.  
  
"No I was with Luka for a few weeks before you came back, we were dating again and things were great." I say and realize I hadn't told anybody this before except for Susan once.  
  
He looks at me with no expression, which is so unlike him. He really has changed. I can tell he's interested so I decide to finish telling him what I should have told Luka last night.  
  
"But then I found out I was pregnant." I tell him smiling because it was the best and worse thing that ever happened to me in my life.  
  
"So you were sleeping with Luka- again?" He asks me frowning.  
  
"How else do you think I would have become pregnant?" I ask him jokingly.  
  
"Of course I was sleeping with him. John I really loved him, it felt right, better than the first time I was with him." I say thinking back to that time.  
  
"And then you found out I was coming home and you were scared to tell me?" He asked sounding a little angry.  
  
"No, that's not the truth." I admit. Why was I telling all of this to Carter?  
  
"Oh, what's the truth then?" He asks me and I smile at him and he gives me one back.  
  
"I was scared of what Luka would think of me being pregnant with his kid. That it would make him think of Marko and Jasna all the time and hurt him." I say feeling my eyes become cloudy.  
  
Carter didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything either. We just looked at each other and I was wondering how I had gone to yelling at him to leave to spilling everything out to him. It all happened so fast that I didn't know what I was doing. He kissed me and I kissed him back and I didn't realize the door open and somebody come in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When you're not looking he stares at you all the time. -Maggie (to Abby on Luka, "The Dance We Do")  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I wrote this chapter to go another way but decided to rewrite it so I could continue the story longer. The other way this would have gone is to an end, the only thing different in it though is the ending when Luka and Abby are fighting but he doesn't walk out. If you want it Email me, put in the subject line of the email 'Alternate Ending' or else I won't open it, then I'll send you the chapter.  
  
Wow this has got to be my longest chapter ever! Yay for me! It says nine pages on word! Yay! Please review and tell me if you liked this extra long chapter! 


	8. Child's Play

One Beautiful Secret  
  
A/N More drama-y angst-y type stuff in this chapter, Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Right before I broke apart from the kiss I heard somebody open and shut the door again. Only when the door shut it was loud, like somebody had slammed it.  
  
I couldn't stand to look at Carter. That was a mistake and I shouldn't have done that.  
  
"Carter I." Trying to say something and he cuts me off.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby." He tells me getting up.  
  
"Me to." I say sadly as he walks out leaving me to think about what just happened.  
  
Later that day I had finally got something to eat, and Susan had just brought Gracie in. She told me she had taken Gracie home with her and then she had to get back to work.  
  
"Mommy me and aunt Susan played games last night!" Gracie exclaimed smiling happily while sitting on the bed beside me.  
  
"Wow did you win?" I ask her trying to sound excited. It's hard though I can't stop thinking about last night and this morning.  
  
"Yeah and so did aunt Susan. What did you do last night mommy?" She asked me.  
  
"I talked to some friends." I told bending the facts a little.  
  
"Who?" She wondered.  
  
I sighed and wonder if I should tell her or wait. Finally it came down to I could just bend the truth a bit.  
  
"Dr. Kovac." I told her faking a smile.  
  
"You mean Mr. Luka?" She asked smiling back at me.  
  
"Yeah do you know him?" I wondered and was mentally hoping that she liked him.  
  
"He made me not hurt anymore when we got hurt." She told me and she looked like she was trying to remember more of it.  
  
"He was your doctor you mean? Do you like him?" I asked her thinking maybe and hoped she liked him.  
  
"Yeah! He and aunt Susan are cool! They are really nice!" She exclaimed smiling one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen. She looked so happy, so unaware of the things happening around her, so innocent.  
  
"That's good sweetie. Would you like to see him later?" I ask knowing I would have to tell him today.  
  
"Yeah!" She said and hopped off the bed and started to color.  
  
"Ok baby."  
  
()()()()()  
  
Ok Gracie's been with me all day and I'm so tired. Susan had told me she would get Gracie at the end of her shift which should be about over. Gracie's on the floor playing with some dolls and I was watching her. When I heard somebody come in I looked up.  
  
"Mr. Luka!" Gracie exclaimed running over to him putting her arms up so he would pick her up.  
  
"Hey Gracie are you feeling better?" He asked her while picking her up.  
  
"Yes!" She said loudly.  
  
"Gracie inside voice." I scold her but she still smiles.  
  
"How's you mommy feeling?" He asked Gracie. He looks so happy when he's holding her.  
  
Gracie looks at me and scans me over then turns back to Luka.  
  
"I think she's feeling better." She told Luka with a serious expression, which made me smile.  
  
"That's good." He says smiling at her. He doesn't look at me and I don't even know why he came up here.  
  
Gracie started wiggling because she didn't want to be held and Luka put her down. I heard the door open and knew why she didn't want Luka to hold her anymore. Susan was here.  
  
"Hey Gracie! Hey Abby. Oh hi Luka." She said smiling when she saw him in there. Gracie held her arms up so Susan could pick her up and she got what she wished for.  
  
"You ready to go Gracie?" She asked the giddy child in her arms.  
  
"Yup let me tell mommy and Mr. Luka bye." She said and Susan put her down and smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks Susan." I say and watch as Gracie put her toys in her backpack.  
  
"No problem." She tells me.  
  
Gracie went over to Luka and told him bye and then came over to me and climbed on the bed and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Bye mommy! Feel better soon!" She said and then her and Susan left leaving Luka and me alone.  
  
I knew I had to tell him and I suppose I should now. He came and sat by the bed and still didn't look at me.  
  
"Luka." I started and he cut me off.  
  
"I saw you with Carter this morning." He told me in a low voice.  
  
I was fighting with myself over that all day! So he was the one that came in. Why did he have to bring it up?  
  
"Luka that kiss should have never happened. I've been torturing myself over it all day, I don't have any feeling left for him." I explained and he seemed to take it ok so far.  
  
"Why was he in here?" He asked me still looking at anything but me.  
  
"He wanted to ask me some things." I said frowning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He asked me if I still had feeling for him and he asked about Gracie." I told him smiling, trying to get any reaction from him. Just trying to get him to look at me.  
  
"What'd you say?" He asked me and seemed to be thinking about this.  
  
"It really shouldn't matter to you but I'll tell you only because I think I should." I tell him and he looks a little hurt.  
  
"I told him I could never have any feelings for him again and told him Gracie wasn't his. Then the kiss just happened he apologized and so did I then he left." I finished the story and Luka finally looked up at me and out eyes met.  
  
"Gracie is your daughter Luka. Our child." I say finally and it feels good to let it out. I sigh in relief and he smiles.  
  
"I'm a daddy, again." He smiles big and then looks at me seeming to still be wondering something.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I was just so angry. I didn't know how to tell you when I was pregnant though. I didn't want you to remember Marco and Jasna every time you saw are child and you hurt." I tell him and he smiles at me.  
  
"Abby it might hurt a little but it feels great that I helped create Gracie. I would never ever not want another child because I love you. I would never not love Gracie. I just wish you would have told me." He said and I was about to say something but was cut off by him kissing me.  
  
It was filled with so much passion and when we broke apart we were both breathless and both smiling like it was our first kiss.  
  
"Wow." I said I couldn't think about anything else right now except us, our future.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed and I was sitting up, he got off the chair and then got down on one knee.  
  
"Abby I love you, you've been out of my life for almost four years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked and I was crying.  
  
"Good or bad?" He asked getting a little worried.  
  
"Great! Yes I'll marry you Luka!" I say and start laughing. This was just so romantic. He proposed to me in my hospital room!  
  
"Sorry I don't have a ring, we'll have to get you one later." He tells me sitting beside me on my bed and we look at each other.  
  
"I don't need anything but you and I can't wait to have you. Can we get married as soon as I get out of here?" I say my voice full of plead and he laughs.  
  
"Sure Abby whatever you want." He tells me and then kisses me again.  
  
I hear the door open and we broke apart when somebody coughed, it was the nurse.  
  
"Sorry." We both mumble under our breaths and try to keep from laughing.  
  
"Miss." She stared.  
  
"Just call me Abby." I say even though I'm running my soon to be name through me head. Mrs. Luka Kovac, it just sounded perfect.  
  
"Ok Abby the doctor said you could leave in two days as long as you can walk." The nurse said then left.  
  
"We get married in two days then." Luka told me and we both laughed then kissed again and that's how the doctor found us when he came in.  
  
()()()()()  
  
A/N Aww I made the end to this chappie to fluffy! Oh well hope you liked it! Sorry its not to long but its five pages so, the next chapter will probably be two days later, when they get married and Gracie finds out who her daddy is! Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
